


morning light

by lusehun



Series: selu [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>part of an au which is in wip right now sobs<br/>yes a girl called xiyu! not a boy called ziyu<br/>idk if i will keep haowen lol it's a placeholder rn<br/></p></blockquote>





	morning light

  
  
Light filters in through the light blue curtains of their room, tinting it with colour. Sehun wakes up with a stretch and a yawn, careful not to move too much, afraid of disturbing the weight on his chest.  
  
Luhan's got his mouth slightly open when Sehun looks down at him, his hair a mess, black locks everywhere. But his eyelashes are long and thick against the heights of his pale cheekbones, and his breathing is soft, at peace. Sehun moves a few stray strands of hair from Luhan's forehead, and makes a soft trail down his face with blunt nailed fingertips, landing on pink lips.  
  
Luhan stirs awake when Sehun presses lips to his forehead, pulling away slightly with a smile. Luhan doesn't jerk away in shock, he only lets his eyelashes flutter open slowly, used to being woken up like this.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head," Sehun whispers.  
  
"Mmm, what time is it?" Luhan asks, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Who cares, it's Sunday," Sehun laughs, running a hand through Luhan's hair. Luhan presses a kiss to Sehun's jaw line, snuggling back into his chest, hearing the thump thump thump of Sehun's heartbeat, so loud it's like Luhan is holding Sehun's heart in his very own hands, pressing it close to his ear.  
  
"We've been together this long and your heart still beats this fast, Sehun-ah," Luhan says, pressing his lips against Sehun's rib cage this time. "Cute."  
  
Sehun almost chokes, feels his ears heat up. Together this long yet you still make me react like this, Sehun thinks.  
  
"It's okay, mine beats just as fast for you," Luhan laughs and Sehun thinks his heart just accelerated tenfolds.  
  
"You know," Sehun starts, seemingly recovering himself. "I never thought when I first met you all those years ago we'd be here now. I never thought I'd end up marrying you."  
  
"Sehunnie, isn't it kind of creepy to think of someone like that when you've just met them?"  
  
"Thanks," Sehun sighs and Luhan's laugh fills the space around them again. "Did call dibs on you at that party though."  
  
"I guess you did," Luhan sighs and there's movement beneath the covers.  
  
"Appa, what is a calldibs?" Haowen asks, his head popping out. Luhan facepalms.  
  
"Ah well, it's kind of like.... claiming something?" Sehun says, tilting his head as he tries to think of the best explanation for his four year old son. "I called dibs on baba a few years back!"  
  
"Baby, don't listen to your appa," Luhan sighs, patting Haowen's head.  
  
"Appa is so cool!" Haowen says, eyes glistening the way only a child's (and Luhan's, sometimes) does.  
  
"It was just a joke though, Haowen. Baba isn't an object, okay?" Sehun says, looking down at Haowen sitting on his stomach and Luhan smiles.  
  
"Ok appa!"  
  
Luhan escapes just as a tickle fight begins, somehow he feels it would end up in Sehun's favour.  
  
"Morning baba," Xiyu greets, playing with her hair just outside Luhan's and Sehun's bedroom.  
  
"Morning bao," Luhan smiles, resting his hand on his daughter’s head. "Let's go make breakfast, shall we?"  


**Author's Note:**

> part of an au which is in wip right now sobs  
> yes a girl called xiyu! not a boy called ziyu  
> idk if i will keep haowen lol it's a placeholder rn  
> 


End file.
